


Cum So Far

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben comes on Rey's face, Ben has a large cock, Ben is a nervous wreck, Ben is a sweetheart, Ben is not, Bubbly Rey, Crack Fic, Doggy Style, F/M, Newbie Ben, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Recording sex, Rey rides Ben, Rey's a porn star, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Slight mention to Rey having sex with Finn, Smut, Talk of sex, Tit for tat, and Rose, cowboy position, dick sucking, laughs and giggles, porno, porno au, pussy eating, smut and laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Ben wasn’t exactly the most experienced sexual partner, his shyness and awkward demeanor put him at a disadvantage. But when his friend Poe offers him a part in his next porno film… he agrees. Maybe he does it for the money, maybe for the excitement… but he definitely stays because of his beautiful and bubbly scene partner Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178





	Cum So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot that was hyped up by all the lovely people in the Reylo After Dark, Discord Server! Thanks so much for the ideas and banter!  
> This is for you all! <3 
> 
> Big thanks to QueenOfCarrotFlowers for beta-ing this and helping me out so much! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this cracky little fic! <3

-

-

Ben lets the water run over his head while he takes in large breaths. He really pushed himself today with his workout and he’s glad to have these few moments to relax. He decided to run a couple extra miles than normal so he’s taking longer than he should cooling off in the shower. Ben hears the sound of someone talking so he takes his head out from under the stream and sees Poe showering next to him. He’s been talking to him more and more since Ben started coming here. They got coffee once after their workouts but mostly they only talk while they run or lift weights. 

“Oh hi.” Ben says as Poe switches on the shower. 

“Good workout?” Poe asks. 

“Yeah, went a little harder on cardio today since I practically gorged myself this weekend.”

“I know the feeling.” Poe says as he laughs. Ben turns off the shower and turns to grab his towel but before he can wrap it around his waist Poe speaks again. “Damn.” Ben turns toward him and sees Poe looking down at his junk. Ben covers himself quickly and Poe looks up towards his face. 

“Nice cock.” Ben feels blush rise on his cheeks and coughs. 

“Uh, thanks?” and he walks out of the showers. He goes to his locker and while he dries off, Poe comes up to him. Ben doesn’t look toward him but continues to change into his street clothes. 

“Sorry about being so blunt.” he hears. 

“Uh it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s just… a nice cock is hard to come by.” Ben tries to hurry a bit more and groans. He doesn’t know how to respond to this. He’s never had someone complement his genitals before… “How big are you?” Poe asks. 

“Um…”

“Sorry it’s just… I’m looking for someone with a large cock to be in my next film and you… you are about right for what I’m going for.” He says. “Not huge and scary but larger than average.” Ben ignores everything else but asks about the first part. 

“Film?” Ben asks. 

“Yeah. I own and run a small pornography studio and the next film I’m going to do requires a large man with a large penis. And…” Poe trials off and eyes Ben’s crotch. Ben runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Any chance you’d be interested?” Poe asks. “Pay is pretty good.”

“Um, I don’t know…” he mutters. 

“Maybe you could just come in for a screen test? See how you measure up with my actress.” 

“Poe, I really… I’m not too comfortable with that. Uh-”

“You’d be perfect.” Ben sighs as Poe starts digging in his locker. He brings out his wallet and he hands Ben a card. “This is my number. We’re going to start shooting in the next couple weeks, so if you change your mind… call me.” Ben watches Poe as he walks back into the shower and sighs at the thought. Him? Ben Solo? In a porno?

-

-

Ben can’t believe Hux talked him into this. He stares at the brick wall in front of him and twiddles his thumbs. Hux was right, the extra money would be good… though Ben didn’t appreciate Hux bringing up his lack of experience in the bedroom. Yeah he only had sex a couple times before with his old girlfriend but still… 

“Okay,” Ben turns and sees Poe coming up to him. “Let’s get you settled.” 

“O-okay…” Ben gets up from the chair he’s in and follows Poe around the small studio. He takes him into a room with a green loveseat and a camera, he tells him to sit so Ben does. Poe gets behind the camera and smiles. “Okay, so I need you to masturbate.” Ben can’t help but stare as Poe talks and laughs. “Trust me, I’ve seen everything a hundred times over. So just whip it out and I’ll record you. Then after I’ll introduce you to your scene partner.” 

“So… I’m going to actually have sex with someone?”

“Yep. And don’t worry, Rey is the sweetest; I’m sure you two will get along great.” He says. “But for now I need to see how to color correct your penis and see what angles will do it justice.” 

“Do you have to be in the room?” Ben asks. 

“I have to run the camera.” He says. “And during the actual filming, it’ll be me and the camerawoman. Both male and female perspectives; ya know? Makes it all more enjoyable for both parties” Ben nods his head and continues to talk. “Close your eyes and pretend I’m not even here.”

Ben hears the camera switch on and he slowly unzips his pants. He doesn’t have to do this… he really doesn’t but the extra money would be nice. And… it’s exciting if he’s being honest. He’s just so inexperienced he’s not sure how to act in this situation. But he supposes… all he can do is do as Poe says and hopes he does it right. Ben releases his cock from his pants and hears a click from where Poe is. He looks up from himself and Poe gives him an A-OK. “That’s just the shutter. I like to take photos while it’s going.” Ben nods again, closes his eyes and gently begins to pump his cock in his hand. “Just do your thing.” Ben hears the shutter again and he winces, normally he would have- “Lube’s on the side table.” 

Ben looks over and sees a large lotion looking bottle with a pump. He gets a generous palm full and sighs in pleasure as his hand comes back into contact with his cock. That’s better. He runs his hand along his length and cups the tip a few times before repeating over and over again. His hand begins to move faster and his breathing becomes uneven. He hears the shutter of the camera go off a few more times and he has to admit… the sound is encouraging him on. Like… maybe… someone would like to see this. His hand moves faster and faster but when he’s about to cum, he stops. 

“Keep going.” Says Poe. “I need to see how much semen you produce so Rey knows if she can swallow or not.” Ben does as Poe says and picks up his shirt a bit; that way the cum doesn’t land on his shirt. He quickens his pace just enough to get the friction back; and sooner than later, he cums with a gritted teeth moan. Cum lands on his abdomen and he grips the end of his cock; ; holding it still; making sure the cum doesn’t fly in other directions. Once his orgasm is done with, he drops his hand to the side and sighs. 

“Um…”

“That was great! Might have to get you to do some solo vids…” Poe says as he switches off the camera. “I’ll go get Rey while you clean yourself up; okay?”

“Um, okay…” Ben watches as Poe leaves and he looks to his side. He sees the tissues and washcloths next to the lube and sighs as he grabs the tissues. He wipes the cum from his cock and abdomen and throws the tissues into the garbage. Ben tucks himself back into his pants and smooths his shirt over himself. He crosses his arms over his chest and breathes, that wasn’t too bad he supposes…

Once the door opens again and Poe walks in, Ben turns to speak but sees a woman walking with him. She’s beautiful. Chestnut hair, freckles and a nice body… and her smile… it’s breathtaking. He stands up as quickly as he can and she begins to speak as Poe walks by him. 

“Hi.” she says as she gets closer. “I’m Kira, well Rey. But ya know Kira is my working name.”

“Nice to meet you.” he says back. “I’m Ben.”

“What’s going to be your working name?” she asks. 

“Uh, not too sure… haven’t actually through about it yet.” 

“I’m partial to K’s personally. But honestly just go with what sounds right.” she says with a laugh. “So, how’d the solo session go?” she asks. “Was Poe nice?”

“I’m always nice!” Poe says from across the room. 

“Uh, yeah… it was okay.” he tells her. 

“Poe says you’re a newbie. So if you have any questions you can ask me, or I could get you in touch with my friend Finn, or Trooper as he’s professionally called. Maybe you’d be more comfortable with male tips than female ones. Some guys are weird that way.” 

“Um thanks. I’ll take any help I can get.” she smiles up at him and he clears his throat. 

“So… are you…?”

“Yep, I’ll be your scene partner for the film.” she says. “Just some oral and a few different positions, I’m sure you’ll be great. Poe said you have a… pretty big tool.” Ben blushes and runs a hand through his hair. “How big exactly?” she asks. “So I know how much I have to prepare myself.” she puts her hands behind her back and gently rocks back and forth as Ben gulps. 

“Uh… um… seven and a half inches.” her eyes light up and she smiles. 

“Alrighty then, so a bit of prep will be needed. Good to know.” she winks at him and he watches as she walks over to Poe. He tries to not let her politeness get to him and watches as the two talk while they stare at a small screen Poe is holding. 

“Ben, want to see how good your cock looks?” Asks Poe. 

“W-what?”

“You should see it,” Rey adds. “Nice and veiny and thick. And the cum shot, phew I’m going to need a new set of panties.” Ben shakes his head and tries to laugh. 

“Uh no. I’m fine, thanks.” 

“You sure?” she asks. “I kinda like to watch myself afterward, tells me a lot about my performance. Like what I need to work on.”

“...oh. Um, I’m good.” 

“Suit yourself then.” Rey looks to Ben a moment and smiles before turning to Poe. “So, how do you want Ben to do me?” Poe and Rey begin to talk about all kinds of positions Ben hasn’t even heard of before and after a while, Poe tells him to sit. Ben takes a seat on the couch again and watches as Rey comes toward him. “So we’re just going to pose and see how the positions feel, okay?”

“...okay.” Rey goes down to her knees and quickly parts his legs. She smiles up at him and Ben hears the camera shutter again. She lays her head on his crotch and he almost flinches away. 

“Next.” Rey gets off her knees and even quicker straddles Ben’s lap. She puts her hands to his shoulders and the shutter clicks again. “Ben put your hands on Rey.”

“Uh… w-where?” he asks. 

“Anywhere you want.” she says. “Anywhere you think would feel good to touch me.” Ben slowly puts his hands to her hips and the camera clicks behind her. “Here…” Rey puts her hands to Ben’s and places them underneath her breasts. “And once we get a little making out in, you can squeeze them a little. Like this.” and his hands are suddenly cupping her breasts. “Tease the nipples, you can suck on them if you want. Then…” she gets off his lap and she plants herself on the couch next to him. She lays back slightly and opens her legs wide, putting one foot on the floor and the other over the back of the couch. “Tit for tat.” she says. Ben gets the hint and he gulps. 

“Then you go down on Rey and after that you go into doggy style.” he hears Poe say. “Ben go and get on your knees in front of Rey so I can get a pic of you in the position.” Ben slowly does as he’s told and gets down onto his knees. He puts his hands to Rey’s hips and she smiles. “And put your face lower…” Ben does and he can feel the slight heat difference on his face. “Alright, back on the couch.” Rey quickly moves her legs and goes onto her hands and knees on the couch. Ben makes his way back up to her and goes into what feels natural. His hands go to her hips and Rey presses her backside to his groin. He represses a moan and the shutter clicks. 

“Now, I ride you.” he hears and before he can think, he’s laying down on the couch and Rey is on top of him. He looks up her torso to her face and lets his hands run up her abdomen to right under her breasts. “Exactly.” she says. “And then… I kneel down and you stand. And it ends with you cumming on my face. Think you can handle that?” Ben just nods his head and watches as her hands gently take his and remove them from her body. “Great!” she gets off of him and Ben sits upright. “I can’t wait, this is going to be so much fun!” and Rey bounces back over to Poe. Ben just sits there and sighs. He hopes he can live up to their expectations. 

-

-

Ben grabs his phone from the nightstand and puts it into his pocket along with his wallet. It’s the day of the shoot and he’s actually not that nervous. He’s comfortable with Rey and Poe, so he thinks he’ll do alright. 

“Where are you going?” Hux calls from the kitchen. Ben turns to his friend and sighs. 

“Uh, that… thing I’m going to do.”

“So you’re going through with it, awesome.” he says. “Who are you going to fuck?” Ben rolls his eyes and answers. 

“Uh… some girl called Kira.” Hux’s eyes go wide and he chuckles. 

“Kira? As in  _ Kira and Roselyn Paint the Town _ , Kira?” 

“Uh, I don’t know…” Hux takes his phone from his pocket and types something into it before handing it to Ben. He watches the screen a moment then… Rey pops onto it. She’s with a small asian woman in front of a plain white background and there’s tons of paint cans around their feet. The camera pans away and soon he sees Rey and the other woman naked. Ben feels himself blush but he continues to watch as the women begin to paint each other with the multicolored paints before sixty-nineing. 

“This is my fav.” he hears Hux say. “I watch everything Roselyn’s in. She’s so fucking hot, so is Kira but damn…” Hux takes his phone back and Ben sighs. “I also saw one where Kira fucks this guy in a costume from that movie you like, Star something. The movie with the guys that wear all white, yeah that one was good too. Wanna see?” Hux brings up the video and scrolls past a few scenes before he sees Rey again and a dark skinned man having sex on what looks like a bed with galaxy sheeting. He listens to her moans and gasps and he can't help but groan. How… how is he supposed to live up to this?

-

-

“Kylo you’re on!” Ben hears his  _ working name  _ being called and gets up from his seat by the refreshment table. He had a bottle of water but nothing to eat, in a worry that Rey wouldn’t want to be so close to him if his breath smelled. Instead he ate a couple mints and waited for this exact moment. He’s met by the tall woman with short blonde hair who Poe introduced as Phasma, and he follows her into a different room than he was in the week before He takes a fortifying breath. 

“We’re going to start with a short interview since it’s your first film, alright hon?” Ben nods his head and the woman gestures to the pastel pink couch. He takes a seat and straightens the button down they gave him to wear. Poe, behind the camera, gives him a thumbs up and points the camera toward him. “Just answer honestly. We want to play into that awkward shyness you have about you.” says Phasma. “It’s a nice change of pace.”

“O-okay…” he takes another breath but before he lets it out, someone opens the door. 

“Are you shooting yet?” he hears Rey’s voice so he turns toward the door. He breathes in as he sees her face and becomes more worried that he was. Her makeup is done and she’s wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a pink tank top. Since Hux showed him the videos this morning… he’s more nervous than he ever was. He knew she had done porn before but since he isn’t a big fan… he never saw any of the videos she was in. And now… it’s messing with his head. What if he’s not good enough? What if he does something wrong? What if-?

“Just about to,” says Poe. “Wanna watch?”

“Sure do!” and she shuts the door behind her as she walks in. She goes behind Poe and Phasma and smiles at Ben. 

“Okay then. Three… two…” Phasma trails off and Poe lifts up a notepad. 

“So, tell us your name.” says Poe. Ben pauses a moment and Poe says it again. “Tell us your name.” 

“Kylo.” he answers. 

“And this is your first pornograhic film, correct?”

“It is.”

“And why are you here?”

“Uh… it seemed exciting.” Rey gives him a thumbs up and Poe asks the next question.

“What’s your favorite position?” 

“Um… some might think it’s boring but… missionary.” he answers. 

“And just for the record… how large is your dick, Kylo?”

“Uh… seven and a half inches.”

“And that’s fully erect?”

“...yes.” and they continue to ask him question after question until Poe switches the camera off. Rey comes over to him but tells him to stay seated; so he does. 

“So this is where they’d interview me, but since it isn’t my first video we’ll just go right on to the main event.”

“Okay.” Ben tries to sound confident and Rey smiles. 

“You seem nervous…” Ben sighs and nods his head. 

“I am…”

“Well… my friend Finn is here. If you’d like to talk with him a moment. I’m sure he’ll be able to give you some reassurance.” Ben just nods and so does Rey. “Poe. Give us ten?”

“I guess.” 

Rey leaves Ben and he’s able to breathe again once she’s out of the room. But once she comes back, it gets worse. The man who follows her through the door is the man from the video he saw. He’s handsome and she’s holding onto his arm as they walk in. 

“Finn this is Ben, Ben this is Finn. I think he just needs some tips.”

“What? Like how you want your pussy eaten?” he asks with a slight british accent. Rey hits the man’s chest and she walks off to Phasma. The man sits next to Ben and they shake hands. “So, you look nervous as hell.”

“I am.” Ben admits. “I mean… I normally am but… my friend showed me some videos and now I just keep thinking I’ll fuck something up.”

“Well the best thing I can tell you is to just go with it and have some fun. Besides, Rey seems super excited to shoot with you,” he says. “She’s been getting herself ready all week.” Ben blushes and Finn continues. “If you think you don’t know what will make her feel good, just follow her lead. Her face will tell you everything. And if you’re still not sure, ask her. They can edit things out.”

“...okay.”

“Also, she likes her name spelt out on her clit. Gets her cumming every time.” Finn slaps Ben on the back and gets up. “Trust me, you’re in good hands.” Ben nods his head and thanks him. 

“Um… thanks. I just…”

“First time jitters, happens to us all man.” Ben smiles and the guy shoots him finger guns. 

“Finn! No one likes finger guns!” yells Rey. 

“You laugh every time!” he yells back before the whole group laughs. Rey looks over to Ben and smiles before raising her hand and moving it in a tilting movement. Ben gives her a thumbs up and her smile grows. 

“Okay everyone settle down.” says Poe. “Phas?” she nods her head and she looks to Ben. 

“Ready  _ Kylo _ ?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Great, let’s get shooting.” she says. “Finn you can go now.”

“Fine, fine. Have fun you two!”

“Bye.” Rey waves goodbye to her friend and so does Ben. Once the door is closed once more, Rey stands off to the side and Ben watches as she straightens her outfit and hair. “Ready.” she says. 

“Okay, three… two…” Phasma trails off once more and Ben turns his head toward Rey. She saunters over to him and quickly goes down to her knees. She begins to unbutton his jeans and he keeps his hands to the side as Poe said he should. Ben’s cock springs free of its confinements and Rey licks her lips before beginning to lick and kiss up his length. Ben groans as she licks the tip of his cock and he lets himself put one hand on her head; gently of course. She eyes him a moment and continues until her mouth goes over him. He feels her cheeks hollow out and she sucks him with a loud slurp before taking a breath. But before he can ask her anything, she goes back to work. 

Ben enjoys the feeling of her mouth around him and when she gathers more saliva and lets it leak out so it spills onto his cock… he cums. Without any warning. She pauses a moment and lets him finish before she pulls back and wipes her mouth. 

“Uh… uh…” Ben mutters as the embarrassment begins to color his cheeks and ears. “I’m so… so sorry, um…”

“Don’t be,” she says after she swallows. “I am good at it.” She winks up at him and she turns to Poe and Phasma. “We can cut that shot short?” she asks. 

“Yep, we’re all good. Keep going Kylo.” He nods his head and Rey smiles. 

“You’re doing great, now we’re going to kiss a moment then you’re going to eat me out, remember?” Ben nods and she quickly straddles his lap. She begins to unbutton his shirt and once it’s showing his chest, she runs her nails down it. Making nice red marks before she begins to kiss him. He kisses her back and lets his hands hold onto her back. 

“Take off her shirt and bra.” He hears Poe whisper. Ben continues to kiss the woman and he helps her tug the shirt over her head before fumbling with her pink bra. He gets it off though and she throws it to the side of the couch. Ben remembers to move his hands up to her breasts and he thumbs her nipples. They’re already hard but they get even harder as his finger tips runs over them. She stops kissing him a moment and Ben sighs. She wants him to… 

_ … you can suck on them if you want.  _ He remembers her saying so…

He takes the left one into his mouth and lets his tongue run across it a few times. She gasps and he tightens his grip on her. He knows she’s acting but… he imagines she actually likes it. He sucks on her nipple a moment and moves to its twin before she lifts his head upward and kisses him again. Her tongue slips into his mouth and he groans as his own begins to run along hers. He ends the kiss and he sees her ask something with her eyes. He nods his head just enough and she smiles. 

Rey gets off him and slips off her jean shorts and pink panties. He notices her panties match her bra and groans as they hit the floor. She gets into the same position she was in last week and Ben takes a breath before he goes down to his knees in front of her. He runs his hands up and down her thighs and he hears Phasma behind him. 

“Perfect. Just like that.” she whispers. Ben stares at Rey’s perfectly trimmed pussy and moves his face closer before running his tongue along her lips. He hears Rey sigh and he lets his tongue slip in between her lips. He tastes her slick on his tongue and he groans, loudly. He hears someone whisper behind him but he can’t understand what they’re saying. Ben moves his tongue upward and when it comes into contact with her clit, she gasps. He remembers what Finn said a few moments ago and decides to give it a try. He thinks of which name to spell and goes with  _ Rey _ . Her legs stiffen just a bit as he makes an R with his tongue and her hands fly to his head. She tangles her fingers in his hair and Ben moves to the E and Y. He continues this pattern a few times and occasionally moves downward to her opening. He tastes her as much as he can and moves the wetness up to her clit. Making his tongue slip over her clit with ease. He spells her name a few more times and then… her pussy presses to his mouth. He pushes his tongue harder against her clit and her body stiffens as she cries out. He grips onto her hips as she orgasms while he keeps his tongue moving and then she gently pulls his hair. Ben stops, lifts his head up and sees Rey smiling. He can’t help but smile back and he licks his lips. 

“Okay, now back on the couch Kylo. Rey you know what to do.” he hears Poe say. Ben throws off his jeans and boxers and they get into the next position. “Oh, condom.” Ben blushes at the realization and Poe comes up to him. “Wrap it before you tap it.” he jokes. Ben laughs a moment and tears open the small foil package. He rolls the condom on and goes back into the position. Rey looks behind her and Ben smiles. 

“Uh, if-”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” she says. “But don’t worry, if I need a break I’ll let you know. Now come on and rail me already.” she turns her head around and Ben lines himself up. He runs the tip of his cock over her pussy lips a few times and sighs as he pushes inside her. He hears Rey gasp and he rolls his hips slightly before pushing inside her fully. 

Rey moans and Ben stops moving, making sure she’s alright. But she presses herself closer to him and he gets the hint. He pulls himself from her and pushes himself back in. Even though the condom he can feel how wet and warm she is, how her pussy pulls him deeper. 

“Fuck…” she gasps. And with that, he begins to move his hips at a steady pace. He hears their skin slap together and groans as Rey’s pussy constricts around him. She makes tiny mewing sounds and gasps and Ben quickens his pace just slightly. 

“Now remember Kylo, you cum for the last shot. So if you’re close, stop.” he hears Phasma say. He continues on and just as Phasma predicted, he feels the tightness in his balls and his orgasm coming on. But… he can’t stop. The feeling is overwhelming. Being inside her is overwhelming. He continues his pace and then, he gasps. He grips onto her hips as he cums and sighs. 

“Um…”

“That’s fine, just pull out and change the condom. Do you need a minute Kylo?” 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s just easier if we don’t have to edit that out.” Ben blushes and quickly pulls out. He takes the condom off and ties it before throwing it into the garbage can. Rey sits next to him on the couch and smiles. 

“How’s it going so far?” she asks. 

“Uh… pretty well since I… just came.” he says. Rey laughs and lays her head on his shoulder. “Um, how is it for you?” he asks. 

“Good. Your cock feels so nice.” she says. “Oh and if you want, you can play with my clit while you doggy me. That way we get another oragasm.”

“Oh sure. I can do that.”

“Great, thanks.” Ben gulps and she continues. “Oh, did Finn tell you about the name thing?” she asks. 

“Hm?”

“The spelling my name while you eat me out thing.” she says. 

“Oh, yeah. He did. Was that…”

“Oh it was good. Gets me everytime.” she says with a giggle. “Thanks for making it good for me.”

“Oh, of course. I just wanna make sure you like it too…”

“Well I like sex, so it’s not that I wouldn’t like it. But, I appreciate you going the extra mile.”

“Well you’re welcome.” she pats his leg and sighs. 

“You want a water?”

“Uh no. I’m good, thanks.” Rey gets off the couch and Ben can’t help but watch her ass as she walks to the door. Ben smiles to himself and takes a breath. Maybe… he could do this again… with her…

“Okay, let’s do that again. Where’s Rey?” Poe asks. 

“She went to get a water.” Ben says. 

“Okay, we’ll start again when she gets back and Kylo… just think of baseball or something.” Ben laughs and nods his head. 

“Will do.” Soon Rey comes back into the room and takes a sip of water before setting it down next to Phasma and coming back to Ben. He slips on another condom and they get back into the position. 

“Only a few minutes more and we’ll move onto the next one, okay people?” Ben and Rey nod their heads and Rey smiles. 

“Let’s go  _ Kylo _ .” Ben smiles back and pushes back inside her.

-

-

As Rey moves herself up and down his cock, Ben groans. He’s never… had sex in this position before and it’s making it hard to not cum. They way her breasts bounce, the way her body moves… it’s all so good. Ben keeps his hands on her waist and moves his hips with the pace she creates. They’re almost done with this position and then… he has to cum on her face… 

He’s never done that either and he hopes he won’t get it in her eye or something. She said that happens if the guy doesn’t give her enough time to close her eyes. 

Ben moans as Rey sinks onto his cock slowly and grips onto her waist. She smiles down at him as she moans with him and Ben lets her go. 

“I’m going to cum.” he tells her.

“Okay, cum shot here we go.” Rey gets off of Ben and she goes down onto her knees. Ben slips off the condom and throws it away and goes in front of her. She smiles up at him and he takes his cock in hand. 

“It… it won’t be long.” he warns her.

“Fine with me. Just don’t get it in my hair.” and she closes her eyes as she opens her mouth. Ben begins to pump his cock in his hand and he hisses through his teeth. And just like he said, it doesn’t take long. He gasps as cum erupts from his cock and it lands onto her cheek and tongue. She keeps her eyes shut as cum flies onto her face and luckily none of it gets into her eyes. Once he’s done, Rey opens her eyes and smiles up at him. He smiles back and then, she gets off her knees. Phasma comes up to her and helps wipe the cum from her face and Poe comes to him. He hands him his boxers and Ben slips them on. 

“Good job, Ben.” Poe says as he pats his back. 

“T-thanks.” he looks to Rey and sees her smiling at him. “How… are you-?” he trails off. 

“I’m great. How’d the last shot look?” she asks Phasma. 

“Amazing. Ben kept his cock real steady so we got a good ending. And of course your face is great, as always.” Rey smiles and Phasma helps her into a white fluffy robe. Ben slips the rest of his clothing back on and Rey comes up to him. 

“Hungry?” she asks. 

“Uh, kinda yeah. Haven’t eaten today.”

“Great. You wanna grab some lunch with me? There’s this little spanish place down the road.” she says with a smile. 

“Uh, yeah. I’d love to.”

“Cool. Just let me shower up and we’ll go.” 

“O-okay.” Ben watches as she exits the room and sighs. 

“So,” he hears Poe begin. “You wanna do this again?” Ben turns to him and smiles. 

“Maybe. A defiant maybe.” Poe smiles back and nods. 

“Thought as much. Go and have some lunch and we’ll get your payment into your bank.” he says. “Thanks again, Ben.”

“Thank you too.” and he walks out of the room to clean himself up. 

-

-

Ben sits down next to Rey with the pretzels and smiles as she grabs a handful from the bowl. She crosses her legs and he sighs. The film is complete, the music was added and the editing is done. And now… everyone involved— including Finn and Rose, the actress Hux is so fond of— is there too. They’re going to watch it together and Ben is nervous, what if… they laugh? What if he did horribly? 

“Don’t worry, Ben.” He turns toward Rey and sighs. “You did so well. And if we enjoyed it I’m sure others will like watching it. Besides, Poe said there were already good comments.”

“He did?”

“Yep, all asking who this  _ Kylo  _ is and can they have more of him.” 

“Huh…” he pops a pretzel into his mouth and Rey giggles. 

“I just guess that means we’ll be working together again. Well… if you decide to come back that is. Have you… decided?” she asks. 

“Um… thinking about it. Maybe…”

“Well, I for one would love to work with you again. And I told Rose all about you. She’s mostly into girl on girl but I’m sure Poe and Phas could work something out.” she says. “And Finn… well I’ve never had two guys at once…” Ben gulps and nods. 

“I’ll think about it.” she lays her head on his shoulder and he eats another pretzel. He will think about it. Not just because of the pay either but… because he’d like to have sex with Rey again. 

“Okay, okay.” Poe begins. “Let’s all get settled. It’s time.” The other people sit down in chairs arranged throughout the room and Poe clears his throat dramatically. “I am very proud to introduce…  _ Kira Fucks Newbie with Large Cock _ .” The lights switch off and he sits down next to Phasma. The movie begins to play and Ben takes a deep breath. Here it goes…

-

-

Ben covers his face with his hands as everyone in the room cheers and whistles. The film ends with a close-up of Ben coming all over Rey’s face. He chuckles to himself as Rey shakes him and once the room goes dark, the people stop yelling. The lights turn back on and he uncovers his face. 

“You were so good!” Rey says as she wraps his arms around him. “Like it was good during filming but o-m-g you look so good on camera!” she yells. 

“Seriously, you did great, Ben,” says Poe. “And people are loving you. Here.” Poe hands him his phone and Ben sees their video online with tons of comments under it. He reads through a few and can’t help but blush. 

_ Kylo is HOT HOT HOT! _

_ Where can I find a man to fuck me like that?! _

_ Kira can blow me anytime _

_ Who’s the new guy?!?! _

_ Kira really knows how to keep a man happy! _

_ PLEASE, please tell me there’s more of this Kylo guy!!  _

Ben hands the phone back to Poe and sighs. 

“Wow…”

“People seem to want more. And… Rey has already said she’d be more than happy to be in another film with you. Finn and Rose too. I also have a few other girls, Kay and Bazine. And one of my guys Snap, he-”

“I think… I will.” Ben says. 

“Really?” Poe asks. 

“Yeah, I mean… it was fun and… I don’t know…” he trails off. 

“You just wanna fuck Rey again.” Ben turns to the voice and sees Phasma is looking at him. “You know it’s true.” Ben looks away and she laughs. “See, it’s what he wants. But I’m sure you’d like Bazine too. She’s a bendy little thing.” 

“And the more you act, the more money you get. Hell, I’m sure there’s people who would love a  _ Kylo  _ series.” 

“I know I would.” Ben turns to Rey and sees that she’s smiling. “So… you’re going to stay?” she asks. 

“Uh… yeah… I think so.” he tells her. 

“Great. We’re going to have so much fun together!” Ben smiles back and nods his head. 

“Yeah… I hope so.”

“I know so.” she says. Ben’s smile grows and he looks away from her. He turns to Poe scrolling through comments and sees Phasma point to one after another to like. He would have guessed…

“So Ben,” Ben looks up to see Rose standing in front of him and he smiles. 

“Yeah?”

“Rey says we’d be good together. Maybe we can do a threesome.”

“I thought me, Ben and Rey were going to do a threesome?” asks Finn. 

“No one is doing a threesome yet.” says Poe. “Phas and I need to talk it over and write some scripts. We also need to see what Ben is comfortable with, ya know?” Finn and Rose roll their eyes and Rey laughs as she lays her head back onto his shoulder. Ben watches as Rose and Finn talk and then it hits him… Hux… 

“Um, Rose?” she turns to him and he continues. “Would you sign something for my friend?” he asks. “He’s a big fan.” She smiles and nods. 

“Of course! I’ll go get a pic!” She heads out of the room and Rey pats his thigh. 

“That’s nice of you,” she says. 

“Yeah, I mean… she’s his favorite…”

“You could introduce them.”

“Nah, I don’t like him that much,” he says with a laugh. 

“Fair enough.” Soon Rose comes back with a medium sized photo of herself and a sharpie. She sits down next to Ben and smiles. 

“So, what’s his name?” She asks. 

“Armitage.” Ben says. Rose tilts her head and Ben spells it out for her. She signs the bottom of the picture with a flourish and hands it to Ben. It’s a picture of her wearing a skimpy purple bikini with her finger in her mouth. 

“It’s one of my best selling prints,” she tells him.

“Thanks, Rose.”

“No problem. I hope we can work together.” she says with a wink. Ben smiles and turns to Rey. She’s scrolling through her phone like Poe, watching comments. She giggles at a few and shows him once in a while, each one making him blush. People do seem to like him… or at least what he did on camera, so… he doesn’t see why not to continue. 

-

-

Ben laughs as Hux closes himself off in his room and plops himself on their couch. He gave Hux the picture of  _ Roselyn _ and he thanked him almost a million times and even hugged him. He then ran to his room and Ben doesn’t even want to think of what he’s going to do with the photo. So he switches the channel on the TV and starts to watch something else. After a while his phone chimes so he takes it off the charger. He opens the text that came in and sees it’s from Rey. He smiles as he reads it and sighs. 

_ Just heard of our next shoot! Can’t wait to get double-teamed by my two best guys! _

**Have to admit… I’m nervous (as always) but… excited?**

Rey messages back immediately. 

_ Don’t be! You’ll do great! It’ll be a first for all three of us ; )  _

_ Can’t wait to work with you again Ben ; ) _

Ben smiles and puts his phone down a moment before he texts back, just a simple winking face. Then, another text comes in.

_ Maybe… we can work together again… tonight? ; ) _

Ben holds his breath and moment before he messages back.

**You sure?**

_ Course I am ; ) I’m going to need more time practicing with you. I already have enough hours down with Finn but… I’d like to get some alone time with you first… _

_ You wanna come over?  _

And the next two texts are a pin with her location and a picture. It’s her… wearing a bright red bra and a sexy look on her face. 

**Be right there.**

And Ben gets off the couch, switches off the TV and heads out the door. 

-

-

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
